


The Purveyor's Unexpected Sexcapade

by Imm (Immense)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Bottom Yaku Morisuke, Cock Slut, Couch Sex, Delivery Boy Miya Osamu, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Power Top Miya Osamu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Imm
Summary: Miya Osamu is having a very successful life as Onigiri Miya owner but then he never knew that the satisfaction he has actually isn't that much and thus his life enters a new path as he starts to deliver food for his customers and making memories in their abodes but then. . . His extra service only counts for male customers and never knew he needed it all his life.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Ennoshita Chikara/Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Happy Customer

Delivery calls has increased in the past month and its due to the popularity of the onigiris being sold by Osamu Miya. It was indeed a successful business since their sales just kept rising up and even made new records. 

"Delivery again. . ." Happily mumbled by the purveyor and happy to serve. 

He has told his newly employed workers to keep up the good work as he does the delivery. He missed riding his motorcycle anyways. 

"Almost there! And only took me twelve minutes." Osamu says to himself and actively driving as he boosts his speed.

Later on, he gets to unload the food to be delivered and bringing it. He pressed the doorbell and waiting. 

"Onigiri Miya special delivery!" He spoke with enthisiasm.

"Oh hey!" The door opens and greeting Osamu. 

"It will be three hundred ye-- Akaashi Keiji?!" Osamu is surprised and smiling. 

"I thought you wouldn't recognize me." He spoke calmly. 

"How wouldn't I? You are one of the most in demand customers to make a branch in Tokyo." Osamu said in a cheeky tone. 

"You thirsty? Come in!" Akaashi invites Osamu in.

Osamu enters as he is welcomed in Akaashi's humble abode. It was clean and real simple featured. It doesn't seem much but Akaashi seems to be doing fine. 

"I kinda envy you for these wine glass decorations in the dining area." Osamu pouts at it. 

"Well I did a little furniture arrangement while I am not busy so. . ." He licks his higher lip while he is picking something inside his room. "300¥ right?" He asked before he goes out of the bedroom. 

"Yeah." Osamu says and Akaashi hands over bill but it seems like its not enough. 

"Here you go!" Akaashi hands over and also gave Osamu a glass of water.

"Thanks for the water." Osamu drank and is about to go on but then he noticed that the the payment isn't enough. Its only 250¥ instead of 300. 

"What is it?" Akaashi asked. 

"Its only 250. I still need 50." Osamu shyly answered and honestly said. 

"Oh! Okay then. Come with me. . ." Osamu follows Akaashi to his room and he is picking his wallet but. . . 

"Oh." Osamu is surprised. 

"Wait no! How come? Oh no!" Akaashi is panicking to search but he found nothing. 

"Uh. . . I'm sorry to say this but, I will have to take back the food instead if the payment is insufficient. I stick with my rules." Osamu is sorry for saying it and he did not like saying.

"Is that so?" Akaashi asked and he looks down and smiles and looks up after and back to Osamu's eyes. 

Osamu is weirded out by the smile and he felt a tingle crawl his vein. He was to walk out when suddenly, Akaashi grabs his lapel and taking Osamu to the bouncy bed. Osamu didn't know what is happenind or why this is happening. Akaashi scares him a little. 

"W-What the heck is that for?" Samu asked and is to get off the bed but Akaashi is just. . .

"Oh Myaa-sam. I really like you delivering the food today and delivering the food I wanted." He pushed Osamu back to bed and sits over his crotch. 

Osamu felt weird by it and Akaashi's eyes are weird. Osamu doesn't know what is in the man's mind. 

"P-Please I still got--" 

"Shhhhh! Relax okay? You got employees back there right? Let them do their job and let me do my job in pleasing my boss. . ." Akaashi just creeped out Osamu and Osamu starts to tremble in fear as Akaashi unzips his jacket and lifting up his shirt with Akaashi's palms and real gentle as it also rubs on Osamu's pecs and to the breasts. "or should I say, daddy." Akaashi said in a passionate voice as he leans down and kizsing the other male. 

"Mmm!" Osamu can't help but moan and thinking why he sort of likes Akaashi being like this. The kiss was truly selfish yet really good. 

The moment Akaashi pulls away from the kiss, he quickly pressed his thumbs on Osamu's nipples and starts rolling in circles. It made Osamu whine a bit and just shows a face of endurance. 

"You like that daddy?" Akaashi asks and licks on his lower lip. "You're so hot daddy!" Akaashi must be out of his mind. First he pushed Osamu then he unclothes Osamu's top clothes and calling Osamu his daddy and kissing him for no reason. Or is there? 

"Myaa-sam is so hot." Akaashi starts moving his hips and rubbing his butt on the crotch he is sitting. He is wearing shorts and Osamu realized Keiji has no underwear when he saw his erection rising behind the fabric. 

"Wh-Why are you doing this?" Keiji gets off to turn around and sitting his ass on the breasts of Osamu.

Keiji just does as he desires. He unbuttons Osamu's pants and zips it down and seeing the paradise twitching under the boxers as he slurps his own drool. 

"Akaashi why are you doing this?" Osamu asked again and Akaashi just beds over and Osamu can see closer that the shorts Akaashi's wesring is a seethrough somehow and he sees Akaashi's ass spreading and opening himself's tight entrance. 

"Cuz I'm hungry for you." Akaashi did not let it pass and seeing the enormous weapon Osamu is hiding. He even holds it with two hands stacked but it still has excess parts shown and is big for him to handle but. . . as he thinks, who cares? 

"You have such a nice body and really healthy for someone who sells food but what others don't know is that I am seeing the best trophy in the world." Akaashi says and finger touched the tip with precum oozing. He then rubs it on his tongue. "Tasty!" He mumbles.

"No! You're not gonna do what I think you are gonna do!" Osamu terribly says and really nervous. 

Akaashi looked back for a while to give Osamu a wink and Osamu blushed at it and groans out loud as he felt a warm gap clouding his erection. It was Osamu's first time and he can't help but moan it out. Akaashi starts bobbing his head and with his eyes closed, its like a wonderful drean come true for him; sucking an enormous cock right in front of him. Something that oversizes Bokuto a little. 

"Myaa-sam has very big cock!" Akaashi says as he pulls out for a while and taking time to lick on the shaft and around as his ice cream and lollipop.

Osamu can't help but whimper in pleasure as he felt the tongue wiggling and rugging on his hilt and just unable to make hinself put a stop to all this activity. He may not seem to like it but his body says otherwise. 

"I can't wait! I wanna feel daddy inside me!" Akaashi became aggressive and taking off his shorts and t-shirt just to see that Akaashi has a butt plug inserted inside him. 

"I-Is that what I think it is?" Osamu is surprised of what he sees. The person he knows that looks so humble and intelligent actually has hidden qualities he never knew were real, Akaashi is a slut for big cocks. 

Osamu had it! He is about to escape with his length but then Akaashi pushes him back again and pulling out his pants and left his shoes on. 

"No! I still lack money to pay right? Lemme pay that through this way, daddy!" Akaashi says while lubricating himself and applying with his fingers. "Bokuto-san is such a beefy daddy and I love riding his cock but Myaa-sam has a better gift!" Osamu is trembling in fear as Akaashi is standing over and him on the backrest. He wasn't able to escape and now, he closed his eyes and shakes in tremor as Akaashi pushes himself down and in five seconds starts to slide down and penetrating that tight opening. 

"Fuck! Fuuuck!" Osamu looks up and keeps on moaning for his first fuck. 

"Ahhhhhh! Oh fuck! Daddy is too big!" Akaashi tries to pull out but his legs suddenly lost control and he kept sliding in. "Hngh! Mmmm!" Akaashi tries to resist his lewd sounds but then it was so painful that his insides are getting swarmed. "Angh! Ow! Fuck!" Akaashi pants and he wasn't able to move. The length he thought he will handle was unbearable for him. 

Osamu looked at the other male and sees how he tries to move but he can't. He just can't. He never thought years after his last jerk off and doing it again right now would result in seeing how mature his cock has grown and without cock enlargers needed. Akaashi indeed got wrecked by a blessing.

Osamu is thinking twice. Its either he used this as an opportunity to escape or go with the flow. But then he thought, this will haunt him forever if he didn't finish himself and he might jerk off after years of leaving himself unjacked. 

"Fuck this!" Osamu gets up and takes over. He took Akaashi down and holds his legs and high. "I'm seriously gonna regret this!" He starts to move his hips forward and Akaashi started to cry louder as he felt the package moving inside the mailbox.

It was so intense that Akaashi has his mouth opened and non-stop as he lets out his cries and turning into whines and then extreme moaning changing into wailing. 

Osamu never felt so good for so long that he never thought a man would satisfy his need. Akaashi who seems in pain has his mouth wide opened and looking like he is satisfied with it. He kept calling Osamu his daddy and asking to keep penetrating deeper though it is already too deep. To deep in fact, Osamu's cock is marking on Akaashi's belly. 

"K-Keiji!" Osamu called him once and that just showed Osamu's face liking the scene and feeling he is about to reach his climax. 

"Oh fuck yeah daddy!" Akaashi felt so good and that swipe on his good spot as Osamu got it hit with his tip. 

"Keiji! I'm coming!" Akaashi pulls himself up and holding on to Osamu's nape, exchanging breaths. Osamu made his sweet release and Akaashi felt the warm fluid filling his insides maling himself grab Osamu closer and shout out. 

The two took time to breathe and Akaashi and Osamu looked at each other's eyes and they shared a lewd kiss with satisfied lewd sounds. Osamu goes down with Akaashi and they shared another kiss and another until Osamu has finally took the exit and Akaashi pushing out the load. 

Minutes later and Osamu is already cleaned up and clothed and leaving Akaashi naked on bed. 

"Why me?" Osamu asked.

"Well I have planned this long enough after the time Bokuto and I visited your brother. It was daylight and he brought us to his room but then something caught my eyes while following them. You are so naked and and I saw how fabulously hot your body is and I started craving. I even lied to Bokuto and Tsumtsum that I will take a shit but really I jerked off and fingered myself seeing that picture of your body and your dick over and over again until now that I get to see you deliver in my place." Akaashi explained the story. 

"Oh f-- now I know my instincts are true. Somebody really is watching me that time." Osamu sighs and zips back his jacket. 

Akaashi gets to feel his legs again and stands up, not minding the milk pouring out on the floor. 

"Here you go!" He gave the fifty yen. "All of it is just part of my plan. I really have money here Myaa-sam!" Akaashi chuckled and handing over but. . . 

Osamu rejects it.

"Its ok. You don't. . . I guess two fifty will do since. . . Well the sex is great and yeah. I guess that will count as payment." Osamu lools away and blushing. 

Akaashi giggled and looks down. 

"Awww I'm gonna miss this champion." Akaashi touches the bulge on Osamu's pants and smirks in a naughty way while Osamu. . . 

"Don't worry uh. . . Your ass will get him again one day. . . I think?" Osamu says and shrugs. "Maybe another day? If ever." Osamu says. 

"My ass will wait for that daddy cock of yours!" Akaashi lifts his heels up and whispers to Osamu and it just made Osamu glow redder and shyer.

Akaashi left the delivery boy after kissing his cheek and walking to the bathroom. 

"Don't forget to lock the door for me once you exit." Akaashi says and digging his fingers in his ass and tasting the cum. 

"Y-Yeah. Will-Will do!" Osamu says and leaving with the front door locked and back to his motorcycle. 

Heck he thought it will be the last but it is just actually the start of his unexpected sexcapade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be Yaku Morisuke.


	2. Itchy Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku needs some scratching from the hot delivery boy.

It is really a hot weather and Osamu is having a hard time delivering for his customers because of traffic. 

Well its not much of a problem if only he is using a motorcycle, if only. Some midnight accident occured and got their delivery motorcycles pretty damaged and only one left working. Since the deliveries are going really hot for the day, Osamu has no choice but to use the car to help finish the job. 

"Onigiri Miya Delivery!" He says after pressing the doorbell and checking the time. He is almost one minute late with twenty seconds left on the clock.

The door opens and as soon as it does, a cute guy shows up and looking real tired. 

"Mmm-M-Mr. Yaku?" Osamu Miya tries to remember the addressee. 

"Yeah its-- hey you look familiar. Are you the one playing with Shrimpy in MSBY?" He asked with his eyebrow raised. 

"Oh no no its not-- that is my twin brother Tsumu!" Osamu is repeatedly waving his palms and the bag of onigiris swaying. 

It was an awkward talk again since its about the twin talks once more and Yaku just laughs about it and true enough is actually kidding about it. He knows of the Miya twins way back nationals because of Sugawara and Nishinoya sharing their experience.

"Come in come in!" Yaku welcomes the delivery boy knowing that it is a really hot weather for today and is completely dried. 

"Thanks for the welcome." 

"No problem. Anything you need? Glass of water?" Yaku asks while taking the delivered food. 

Osamu liked the treament and accepting the help. 

"Oh please do." He sits down on the couch in the living room and waiting. 

"Oh boy this heat just kept rising up. Such a bad day for house without open windows, right?" Yaku says and walking back only with a shirt and boxers on. 

Osamu is looking down and looks away by looking back up at the male's face with a pleasing mood but it changed as Yaku trips over and spilling the iced cold drink on the other male and hitting his shorts, on his crotch. 

"Oh shit!" Osamu felt the cold touch of liquid and almost leaped of his seat. 

Meanwhile, Yaku is feeling terrible of what happened and immediately looks for a towel. It was good that the libero has a drawer in his living room but while searching for a towel with his body bent, Osamu unconsciously locked his eyes on the libero's ass and seeing the indent of his ass and his entrance and his cute balls. 

Osamu got his jaw dropped and almost drooled remembering that day with the pretty setter looking so sexy and seductive. What he sees in Yaku is his nice body figure of a short male with-- and Osamu shakes his head to forger of what he is thinking and not knowing that he already got an erection. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting Miy-- oh my." Yaku is looking at the other male's face and looking doen seeing that large erection tenting the shorts. "That's some huge deal you got." Yaku says and staring right at it with half lidding eyes. 

Osamu felt bad at what he just got. He felt ashamed of himself having an erection because of another male's asshole and ass marking on the boxers.

He hides his erection and apologizes and asked where the comfort room is but-- 

"Shhh!" Yaku says with a finger on the other male's lip shutting him up after he walks to him and pushing him down on the couch again. "Your big friend down there is twitching. It would be rude if we pushed him away, correct?" Yaku says in an intimidating voice and leaving a smirk on his face as he goes over the other male and resting his legs down and his knees bent as his back thighs smoothly slides down because of sweat and the erection of the other male rubbing on his fabric hidden entrance. 

"W-W-Wait! There must be a--" Osamu gets extremely nervous because it seems like the situation is getting out of hand. The kitten looks like he needed some helping hand. The delivery boy stopped talking when the kitten leans his head closer and licked his nose. 

"I got a great itch you know." Yaku says while holding on both of Osamu's wrists and slowly making his hand hold on his ass cheeks making Osamu blush. "And I thought, you might wanna scratch it for me." Yaku purrs and bucking his hips up and down, teasing the other male's rod, his ass is rubbing on and completely stimulated. 

"I-I-I uh-- its. . ." Osamu is speechless and completely stuttering as the sexy kitten keeps making movements. He has bigger problems right now than think of making more deliveries. "O-Okay." 

"Good boy! But before my itch, lemme take care of yours first." Yaku seductively moves and like a flexible cat as he left a hickey mark on the delivery boy's neck. "Such a handsome man you turned out to be." Yaku mumbles and sniffing on his manly scented chest. 

Osamu winced at that feeling of being neck sucked like that and truly aroused by what his customer is doing. 

Yaku did not lay waste to another minute and pulling down the delivery boy's shorts and underwear, the arousal hitting his chin and touching the thick, long, hard erection he is witnessing. 

"Ohoho as long as Lev's but this guy is thicker." He mentally thought and licks on it while looking at Miya's eyes with lust. Yaku is enjoying his lollipop and giving mild strokes as he continues to satisfy himself as well as his playmate. 

Yaku soughs as he sucks on that hard member completely drenching it with his drool and choking himself as he brings it deepthroat. Osamu can't help but let out grunts and keep his eyes closed and feeling that warm mouth continuously sucking his whole manhood with an exquisite performance. 

"I-I want you inside me. I need your cock!" Yaku says with complete hunger showing on his face and getting up, wanting to get his itch scratched by the size he is about to receive with his hole. 

"S-Stop! Your asshole might-- ah!" Osamu can't make a move the moment he felt his cock slide in to the libero and slipping down real good, receiving it like a true libero. Yaku felt the heat and removing his shirt as well as Samu's.

"Oh my gosh he is so big. Bigger than Lev. I might make Lev buy cock enlargers to get this feeling again. I never knew I needed this!" Yaku mentally says to himself again as the huge cock is driving him crazy and with his tongur out. 

"Oh god! god that's so tight!" Osamu groaned out and feeling the other male moving up and down loving to get that itch he has be scratched by shoving a huge cock in his insides. 

"Ah Samu ngh-- so so big! Oh fuck!" Yaku yelped amd feeling both pain and pleasure crossing his opened anal. The delivery boy sure does have an awesome penetrating weapon.

"Y-Yaku. Shit! So-- soo tight!" Osamu moans out and feeling so good as his cock continues to slip in and out. It looks like Yaku has lubricated Samu's cock real swift and proper. 

"I'm. . . exhausted." Yaku purrs out with a whimper and fell on Osamu's arms and his cheek on the other male. "Samu, can you please keep on scratching my itch and feed me?" Yaku said in a lecherous tone rubbing his cheek and purring after licking on the other male's lips. 

Osamu upon feeling all of those kept twitching inside Yaku and making the kitten meow and satisfied. 

"Su-Sure!" He lowly says and almost unheard. He pulls out and making the other male lie down with his chest flat on the surface of the couch. His head looking at the direction where he can breathe in some air but it was for a whie until Osamu pushes his member back in the pussy like hole and making the libero arc and moan so loud that it made his cry as he felt the enormous pain. The long moaning and body stretch made him lies his head on the armrest and his mind went crazy as he felt the thrusts coming hot and deep as it kept on sliding inside and penetrated.

It was indeed a mixture of both pain and pleasure that the cat got his tongue stuck out and his itch being truly scratched as his good spots insides are being touched and making Yaku wail feeling like his is being broken in half as Osamu kept going deeper and hitting the other male's prostate. 

"Oh fuck yeah! Fuck yeah. Touch me! Touch me please!" The kitten pleaded and Osamu leans and touching the other male's perspired chest and holding on to Yaku's nipples with his fingers and circling them making the kitten get an erection and incredibly twitching and oozing his precum. 

Nome of them minded that their sweats are mixing as they kept indulging themsves in pleasure and queching each other's thirst. 

"Y-Yaku!" Osamu moans as he felt so good and loving it more. He gets a hold of the other male's ordinary length and stroking it. 

"S-Samu no! You're gonna make me cum." Yaku pleaded not to make him cum until the taller male does. 

But Osamu insists. He knows the shorter male wants to release his stored fluids. He knows the kitty wants his milk so he kept stroking instead. 

"No! Samu!"

"Shit! I'm gonna cum!" Samu says and thrusting harder and the other male getting completely crazy with his tongue stuck out and breathing hard with mixed groans. 

"S-Samu!" Yaku shouts out as he felt the taller male came inside and feeding his insides with freshly made milk. 

"Y-Yaku." Osamu says and pulling the other male and lying him on his sweaty chest and feeling his load traveling down inside. 

"D-Don't pull out yet Samu. I still want to cum first!" He hoarsely spoke with a stern face, thus, making Osamu fap the shorter and continuing to give the kitten the scratch he needed as Osamu nibbles on the kitten's neck and lightly biting on his skin and somehow making small movements of thrust inside and the shorter male doing the same just to suffice the needed sensation and libido of the other. So good for an extra service by the delivery boy. 

"Ah! I'm coming!" Yaku felt so excited and feeling that sensation he has been looking for. All he did is howl out his voice as he felt his cum shoot and up reaching his mouth and chin and smothering on his chest real slick. He liked the way he came and licking on the milk he has on his face and using the other male's two fingers as his utensil to sweep every milk he got and drink it to his mouth licking every last drop. 

Osamu felt so good with it that he did not realized he came again the second time. 

"Such a good boy. You made the kitten love your services." Yaku says and kissing Osamu seductively but without love. 

Osamu did not like the taste being passed on to him and spitting it out. 

"As much as I wanna taste your cum, I'm afraid I made a promise to Lev that he is my milk maker so. . . Yeah I love how you came twice inside me." Yaku gets up and groaning in pain and locking his anus making sure that the cum in his ass doesn't drop on the floor. 

"Y-You have a boyfriend?" Osamu is shocked. 

"Yup!" The kitty answered proudly and getting Osamu up. "Now lemme give you a bath. You don't wanna go back to your restaurant smelling like semen and sweat right? I will pay you later for the dozen onigiris." Yaku says after helping the delivery boy get uo his seat and bringing the shorts he got wet with earlier to the drier.

"So where is this. . . Lev?" Osamu asked and walking with the other male. 

"Vacation with his family in Russia. Its been a whole month and I never get to be fucked by him and still waiting for him to get home. I hope you don't mind." Yaku says with a wink and turns the timer for the dryer. 

"Oh. . . So he really is your boyfriend." 

Yaku gave Osamu a bath and both of them cleaned each other up. A few minutes later, both are clothed again and Osamu is about to leave. 

"Here you go. I hope next time we could do this again and maybe need your help to give me a threesome with Lev?" Yaku winked and it made Osamu blush as he gets the payment from the cat with a bottle of water. 

"Y-Yeah sure." 

Osamu left the residence and Yaku chuckles and closed the door. 

It was indeed another day for Osamu to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Ennoshita.


End file.
